Guilty Pleasure
by nOnymOus
Summary: Justin took Andrew's advice...he loved everything about Dave until he had broken it off with Andrew slash
1. Chapter 1

My second DH fanfic! I think I'm on a roll. You can call this a somewhat sequel to my other DH fanfic, How Sad. You don't have to read it first but.. it'd be nice if you do xDD.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Except Dave. X3

Dave, if one day you ever read this, don't hit me on the head. Or don't be freaked out xDD. You don't even know who you are.

I guess this is considered as PU? AU? O.o

--

"I'm always here for you," Dave would say and cause Justin to smile. So caring, so understanding, so sweet— Andrew would have hated him. Then again, he was always like that with Andrew. Did that mean Andrew hated him too?

Afternoons in the basketball courts or swimming pool were replaced by walks in the park. A quick stop at the ice cream parlor or a simple made sandwich extended to long hours inside fancy restaurants Justin always wanted to take Andrew to. The rush of being caught or the feel of the moment melted into slow and— surprisingly, to the confused blonde— meaningless sex.

Justin had taken Andrew's advice and had indeed gone off to find 'another boy to fuck': Dave. Completely the opposite of Andrew, Justin loved everything about him— until he had broken it off with Andrew. That's when he realized that he was just using the poor, innocent red head to get back at his brunette friend. Now Dave was just something to help pass the time— something he probably was just to Andrew.

Until.

Until a month ago when Andrew asked him back. It took all of his will power to pull away from familiar memories.

But. That didn't mean his will power stopped him from seeing Andrew every now and then.

What was once a monthly visit expanded into a daily visit. Justin considered himself lucky Dave hasn't found out yet.

--

And I might continue on from there xD.

PS: I know it's short but I find it hard to write looooooong. If I do continue this, I'll make this way longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Except Dave. X3

New chapter! Omigosh, I'm so proud!

---

Justin loved silence.

No, wait, he didn't love silence. Silence meant loneliness; something he only experienced once his parents found out he was homosexual.

With Dave, his life existed in silence. Meaningful looks, hands intertwined, body language, you name it. In the silence of their relationship, Justin found comfort. He finally knew what it felt like to be gazed upon with such awe and love that he was surprised Dave never seemed to run out of it. There, he found the sanctuary of understanding. Everything they did was magnified by two. He could feel and understand everything that was happening between them.

But still, he hated silence.

Silence meant that it wasn't Andrew he was fighting with. Silence meant that everything is already taken care of. Silence turned everything predictable. Silence meant that everything was done so sentimentally that there was no time to suddenly gasp out loud or scream in pain (pleasure) or to even cry out when your ex boyfriend suddenly shoves you against the wall.

Just like now.

"Fuck, what did you do that for?!" the blonde demanded, shoving the brunette who was pressing himself against him. Andrew placed his hands across his chest, obviously agitated.

"I thought we were back together!" he hissed. Justin winced at the venom of the younger boy's voice.

"No, we're not," he said firmly. "Not until I… sort out my mind."

"Sort out your mind?! What fucking mind do you have?! So last night was what, a test to see if I was worthy of having again?" Andrew didn't even wait for Justin to answer no, no I didn't mean that; last night was great and you were so gorgeous above— but the brunette was gone.

Justin shouted out his frustrations and took his anger out on some innocent trees rooted nearby. He ignored the pain, shouting some obscenities instead. Is this what Andrew had felt? Before? Was Andrew going through the same things he used to go through? He could just imagine the scenes replaying in his head.

"_Don't think I don't know where you were," Justin would retort at the drunken brunette._

"_S'matter? Came back didn' I?" Andrew would asked, voice slurred with beer, cigarette smoke and smeared with lipstick._

Justin shook his head. No, what he had gone through was worse. Andrew was just having a small dose of the whole package.

In fact, he can have the whole package. Justin was willing to pass it over.

---

"Baby, what are you doing here?"

Justin looked up. Dave was looming over him, a pleasant smile on his face. Justin shrugged, a smile starting to form on his own. How could he have been so blinded? Dave was here. Dave, Dave, Dave. Dave. Always here and will forever love him.

"Just… felt like it, I guess."

"Well let's get you home. It's getting dark and I'm sure John is terribly worried by now," Dave remarked jokingly.

Justin snorted at the pun and let him be guided by the red head. They walked all the way to the corner where the red head's motorcycle was found. On the way home, he let silence resume them as they sped through the building traffic, comforted by being next to the teen.

Dave had quickly dropped him off with a quick (no, slow and sweet) kiss before starting the journey to his place. Dave would have stayed and Justin would have let him but Dave knew; Justin wanted his time alone first before saying anything. Considering what had just happened earlier, Justin knew he would never mention a word to it to his love..er?

The apartment was silent. He knew it; John was probably still out there with Ms. Solis. Again he heard it: silence. To him, silence meant a lot. Silence meant he just had a bad fight with Andrew. Silence opened a lot of possibilities for him. Like the possibility of Dave finding out. Maybe the possibility that Dave might not love him any more. Maybe even the possibility that he might not want Dave after all.

---

I vill end it at zat. I'm most probably going to properly introduce Dave to Andrew in ze next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter:3 finally! Sorry for the dealy :P

--

"Guess what we're going to do."

Justin looked up from his book. Justin had trying hard to forget everything related with Andrew ever since their fight. Andrew had yet to speak to him which meant, in Andrew world: fuck you bitch, I don't ever want to see you. Academics were never Andrew's thing so Justin had thought a little studying would help. He raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend as if to say what?

"We," Dave declared, getting their jackets. "are going to watch a movie. C'mon, it starts in half an hour."

At first, Justin had protested. If he had such a perfect boyfriend, why couldn't his boyfriend understand that he was confused, tired and hurt? Wait, hurt? Justin could understand why he was confused: he wasn't suppose to care that he and Andrew fought. Andrew was the one who got in the middle of things. It wasn't like he was the one who went back to Andrew. Justin was trying to preserve his relationship with Dave.

But the fact that Andrew hasn't spoken to him yet..

Justin shook his head, willing himself back to the present. He smiled at the cashier girl and took his popcorn before heading back to Dave. Maybe _this_ was the distraction he needed. The tall man literally stood out of the crowd. Dave was busy looking for a friend. Apparently, Dave tagged along a friend he met in the bar, who was feeling down as well. The red head though it'd be nice for the three of them to hang out. Especially Justin who seemed like he needed a new friend.

Dave smiled at Justin and the shorter boy gave in to kiss which ended quick, no thanks to the arrival of bar friend.

"Andrew, over here!"

Justin's eyes grew wide. _Oh God, don't fucking tell me—_

The blonde turned around. It was like a cheesy movie wherein everything moved in slow motion. Andrew was making past the small crowd. Justin was still gaping like a blowfish when Andrew made it there. Andrew, too, was surprised, judging from the way his mouth was trying to retain the casual grin.

"Davey! Haven't seen you in a while." Andrew was all smiles as always. "And who's this?" he asked as though he's just noticed Justin. "I thought it was suppose to be our time," he jokingly whined. Justin instinctively growled though he didn't know whom he was jealous at. Dave, though, made his own conclusion and laughed.

"Don't worry Justin. I'm sure Andrew didn't mean what you were thinking." Justin thought he saw Andrew smirk. "Andrew, this is Justin. Justin, Andrew. My stunningly gorgeous boyfriend has also been down in the dumps lately so I decided this little get together might be the key to cheer you both." Andrew nodded and glanced at Justin again.

"So you're the lover boy Davey's been talking about. You're far from what I expected to be," he commented.

--

Justin had decided that Andrew had to have something up in his sleeve; however, it seemed that all Andrew had up his sleeve was his arm. Andrew had done nothing but talk to Dave, watch the movie and get popcorn from Justin. The younger boy would get whenever Justin seemed t be getting, causing their hands to brush. Justin knew Andrew did this deliberately but tried not to show that it was getting to him.

Once the movie was done, Dave had herded the two to the comfort room where he needed to comfort himself (O.o okaaaaaay, sounds wrong). After promising that they won't leave him, the red head went inside, leaving the two ex-es alone.

Justin leaned against the wall, watching Andrew from the corner of his eye. Andrew mirrored his position on the wall opposite him. He had formulated a plan to avoid Andrew: do not talk. It worked perfectly until Andrew spoke up.

"I can see why you don't want to break up with him," he said flatly. "I'd take him too if I wasn't interested in someone already." Justin's throat clenched. He did _not_ want to hear that. In fact, he didn't want to know anymore.

"Who is it? Anyone I know?" Damn, why wasn't his mouth listening to him?

Andrew gave Justin an obvious look. The blonde knew that look and he knew the answer he didn't want to know. _I really shouldn't feel this— _but the warmth spreading inside was too late to stop. Unfortunately, he knew Andrew could see that; he never was one to hold back what he felt, especially to the younger boy.

All of a sudden, Justin found himself being pressed against the wall by Andrew. _What?! No-_ The blonde instinctively closed his eyes but nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes to stare back at Andrew's own eyes. He was still contemplating the older boy with an unreadable expression.

And then.

Then Andrew started leaning forward, towards Justin, no, correction: towards Justin's _lips_. Justin should stop him. Will stop him. _Can_ stop him.

But before he could stop him, Andrew jerked back, as if shocked by what he was about to do.

"I'm going home. Tell Dave thanks," the brunette muttered before turning to leave.

Justin gawked at the retreating figure of Andrew.


End file.
